My Love is Stronger Everytime I See You
by Windrea
Summary: When Flora Abigail de Rosa moved from the United King to Brooklyn she meets Helia Knightly, the man that captured her heart. After Helia makes a bet he can ask Flora out in 30 days his friends agree. But the more he see's her the more he loves her. And the more Krystal Diamonds interferes.
1. Are you Sure?

Flora walked into the school cafeteria. It was a private school, though students that went here were not required to wear uniforms. Basically students were allowed to wear regular clothes. There was polo, horse back riding, 24 hour spa, healthy and unhealthy choices of drinks, five star chefs, royalty, celebs, and anything a girl could imagine. The cafeteria was like entering Harry Potters cafeteria or whatever they call it. But filled with gold and purple. Flora Abigail de Rosa was daughter of celeb, Alyssa Rosa. The reason Mrs. Rosa was so famous is because she was a descendant of European royalty. Though her great grandmother was stripped of her title due to her sister. But her mother never took it seriously.

Flora was wearing a white crop with a wording that said _'Love'_ in light pink format. She wore a green transparent cardigan with a eagles feather necklace. She wore mini shorts and light green converse. In her hair there was a pink flower headband. She walked over to her usual table. There was a red head, blond, raven haired, violet haired, and dark haired brunette sitting over at the table.

The red head was Bloom. She wore a strapless blue dress and her hair was in a bun with a turquoise bow in her hair. She had fair skin and light blue eyes. The blond was Stella. She wore a orange crop top with jeans and black heels. She had yellow eyes and light fair skin. The raven haired was Musa. She had on a white shirt with a red jacket and black jeans a red converse high tops. She had black-purple eyes and light skin. The violet haired was Tecna. She wore a purple dress with green designs. She also wore purple heels. She had dark blue eyes and light fair skin. The dark brunette was Aisha. She wore her horse riding uniform which was dark purple with the school symbol. Her hair was in a low bun. She had chocolate skin and teal eyes.

Aisha was first person to notice the nature loving teen. "Flora! Hey, what's up girl?" She asked, making the brunette giggle. Aisha was very athletic and very hyper. Though challenge her and you'd wish you'd never been born.

Flora sat down. "Hey girls." Flora smiled. She and the so called 'Winx' have been friends since childhood. It first started with Bloom and Stella, when they exploded the science lab. Then Musa, after she asked the girls if they had any good love advice. Then Tecna, after hacking into the office. Then Aisha after she helped Stella out during the 5k. Finale Flora, after she moved the London, United Kingdom to Brooklyn, New York. Flora didn't have any friends at the time so she had trouble making friends and was bullied for she British accent. Mainly because she was attracting girls boyfriend's. The one who hated Flora the most was Krystal Diamonds, daughter of duchess Irene. The reason, attracting her fifty something ex boyfriend's.

"So what's up? Found anyone interesting yet?" Stella asked, taking a sip of her Orange Smoothie. Flora sighed, she had. Helia Knightly, cousin of London royalty. Technically he was royalty, well his cousin was anyway.

"No." The jade eyed teen lied. No one knew about.

Muss took a bite of her kiwi and shook her head. "Flora, come on, you can tell us. We won't say a word." The girls agreed.

Suddenly Flora felt a sudden smoothie splash in her face.

* * *

Helia walked around, looking for his friends. He had been walking around for about five minutes. Helia had raven blue hair and sapphire eyes. Helia was about to keep walking around until he spotted something that made jump for the clouds. Sitting with her friends was a brunette with green jade eyes and rosey cheeks. Helia went red, Helia was so attracted by her accent she had. But other then that that he wasnalso attracted to her love of art and poetry. He didn't even notice himself walking her. Then he realised he bumped into her. Her right side of her face had a pink strawberry smoothie on it. Her face was shocked, not angry but shocked.

Helia went wide eyed and grabbed a few napkins and hand them to her. "I'm so sorry Flora! I didn't see were-"

Flora laughed and grabbed the napkins. "It's fine Helia. Don't worry!" She laughed.

"Yo Romeo!" Helia and Flora turned to see Riven. "Get her skinny little butt over here. And leave Juliet alone!" He complained.

They laughed and Helia waved goodbye. Flora turned towards her friends who were smirking at her. "What?".

"You like him don't you?" Bloom smiled.

Flora nodded slightly. "A little."

Aisha slammed her hand against the table. "A little? Are you sure, _Juliet_?" Aisha smiled.

Flora rolled her eyes and laughed. "Yes, I'm positively-"

Suddenly the bell begin to ring for 5th period. Everyone walked out.

* * *

Flora and Aisha sat in there last period of the day. Aisha got out of her uniform and was wearing a blue jumpsuit and white sneakers. Behind them was Nabu and Helia. Helia was wearing a white button up shirt and a blue striped vest. Nabu was wearing a purple shirt and black jeans with dark purple vans.

"Dude, just ask Aisha out already. It's not like she hate you." Helia encouraged his friend.

Nabu stared at him as if he'd lost his mind. "Helia? Are you crazy? I can't just ask her out!"

Helia grumbled. "Let's make a deal."

"Oh! Me likey!" Nabu grinned.

"If you ask Aisha out then I'll..." Helia stopped, he didn't want to tell him. "I'll ask out Flora within 30 days."

Nabu smiled. "It's a deal Knightly!" He shook his hand and walked up to Aisha. Making the brunette blush. "Aisha, I've been wanting to ask you this but... will you go out with me?"

Aisha, surprised and happy, got up from her seat and hugged him. "Of course I will!"

Nabu smiled. "Woohoo!"

Suddenly the teacher walked in. "Oh get a room!"


	2. Bloom's Party

_**Day 2**_

Flora walked out onto the entrance of Northern Hampshire Hills Academy. She walked towards the bike stands. Flora never liked her families driver, Neil picking her up after school. She wanted to give him a break. He protested every time. But the teen was smarter then that. She knew Neil had a wife and baby boy to take care of. Suddenly her phone rang. Checking the caller ID, it was Aisha Andros. Flora answered. "Hello?"

"Flora! I need help!"

Flora laughed. "What is it?"

She heard Aisha take a deep breathe. "Remember when Nabu asked me out yesterday?"

Flora nodded. "Yes, I was there Aisha, you literally ran to my house 5 seconds flat and you ended up crying for the rest of the day. Of course I remember."

"Bloom's Party is tonight and Nabu asked me to go with him! What do I do Flo?" She heard Aisha panic.

"Well, boys like it when girls dress into sexy clothing. Come to my house later, my mom has a closet the size of this school."

Aisha sighed. "Ok. I'll come two hours before the party, ok?"

Flora nodded. "Alright, bye Ash."

"Bye Flo."

Flora hung up and went on her bike. Flora sighed. All of girls expect Flora was in a relationship. Bloom was dating Sky Roberts, Mr Popular. Stella was dating Brandon Scott, class clown. Musa was dating Riven Smith, rocker. And Tecna was dating Timmy Zinc, nerd. Flora had never had a boyfriend. She was very native. Never caring what boys thought of her.

Once she got home to her mansion she saw her little sister and a little girl run towards her. "Flora Flora!" They screamed.

Flora smiled when they tackled her. "Hey Miele. Hello Jahara."

Flora knew Jahara. She was Helia's younger sister. Flora and Helia have been neighbours since Flora lived here, which was when Flora was 11. Rose had light orange hair, pale skin, and teal green eyes. Jahara had purple hair and black cat eyes.

Mr and Mrs Rosa walked out and saw what was going on and laughed. "Miele! Jahara! Flora! Snack time!" The younger girls ran inside the house. Flora just picked up her brown leather back, brushed her shorts and walked inside.

Her mother was the kindest woman you'd ever meet. She was never angry. She had tan skin and brown eyes. She had light brunette hair. She wore a dark green jumpsuit and black heels. She also wore a dark green sun hat and black sunglasses. Her med length hair was down.

Flora walked up Mrs Rosa. "Hey mom, Aisha's coming over today to find some clothes for Bloom's Party. Do you mind if she tries on one of your outfits?"

Alyssa smiled. "Of course I don't mind! Aisha's always welcome to borrow my clothes!"

Flora smiled. "Miele? Jahara? Wanna watch some Spongebob?"

The girls cheered and grabbed Flora's hand and yanked her towards the couch. Miele was eating a sandwich, Jahara was eating some fruit, and Flora was eating a salad. A few minutes later Aisha walked in. "Hey Flora!"

Flora turned around. "Hey Aisha! Let's get you ready then I'll get ready."

Aisha nodded and the girls walked upstairs. "So? Have you seen Helia today?" Aisha smirked. Flora stopped and blushed red. "Umm... No!"

Aisha frowned. "Alright. But I know you love him."

Flora turned around and faced the chocolate skin brunette. "Love him? What in the world makes you say that?"

Aisha laughed. "Flora, remember the first time you saw him while we were there?"

Flora went redder. Flora and her friends were walking to French until Flora bumped into him. She tripped and Helia caught her.

"Uhh sure, I guess. But can we just focus and get to my mom's closet."

Aisha rolled her eyes and they walked along. While they were walking Flora suddenly thought something. _What if I do love him?_

After going through all the clothes Aisha wore a short blue dress that had a one shoulder with a long loose sleeve. She wore blue pumps and hair was normal but decorated with a dark blue bow. She had on mascara and blue eye shadow with dark red lip stick. Though it wasn't perfect or Aisha's choice but she looked stunning.

"Alight, let's find you an outfit."

Flora wore a short pink pastel dress with bright sparkles around it. She had on a sliver bracelet. Her hair was in a loose bun and left out two long strands that Aisha curled. On her forehead was a sliver and pink band with a rose in the centre. She had on pink heeled boots that reached her knees. She had on mascara and light pink lip gloss.

"Flora you look gorgeous!" Aisha beamed. "Lets go get Neil!"

The girls walked downstairs. "Flora! Aisha! You guys look beautiful!" Alyssa smiled at them.

The girls smiled back and went into the car.

"Hey Flo, do remember the song were singing as a duet?"

Flora nodded.

* * *

Flora and Aisha walked into Bloom's mansion. The party was out back. Walking outside they saw Roxy as the DJ. The girls walked up to her.

"Hey Roxy?" Aisha asked.

Roxy looked the brunettes and smiled. "Hey! What's up?"

"Do you have _it_?"

Roxy smiled and winked. "Sure do! You two head on stage!"

Flora and Aisha walked on stage. Roxy grabbed the microphone. "Hey everyone! Give it up for Flora and Aisha sing _'Beautiful Liar'_!"

Everyone cheered and Flora took a deep breathe.

 _ **Beautiful Liar: By Beyoncé and Shakria**_

 _ **Chorus: Ay, Ay, Ay**_

 _ **Nobody likes to be played**_

 _ **Ay Aisha, Aisha**_

 _ **Ay Flora, Flora (Hey!)**_

 _ **Aisha: He said I'm worth it, his one desire**_

 _ **Flora: I know things about 'em that you wouldn't wanna read about**_

 _ **Aisha: He kissed me, his one and only, (Yes) Beautiful Liar**_

 _ **Flora: Tell me how you tolerate the things you just found out about**_

Everyone danced.

 _ **Flora: You never know**_

 _ **Aisha: Why we are the ones to suffer**_

 _ **Flora: I have to let go**_

 _ **Aisha: He won't be the one to cry (Ay) Lets not kill the karma**_

 _ **(Ay) Lets not start a fight**_

 _ **(Ay) It's not worth the drama**_

 _ **For a Beautiful Liar**_

 _ **Flora: Can't laugh about it (Ha Ha Ha)**_

 _ **(Oh) It's not worth our time**_

 _ **(Oh) We can live without 'em**_

 ** _Just a Beautiful Liar_**

 ** _I trusted him, but when I followed you, I saw you together_**

 ** _Aisha: I didn't know about you till I saw with him you with him again_**

 ** _Flora: I walked in on your love scene, slow dancing_**

 ** _Aisha: You stole everything, how can you say I did you wrong_**

 ** _Flora: You never know_**

 ** _Aisha: When the pain and heartbreaks over_**

 ** _Flora: I have to let go_**

 ** _Aisha: The innocence is gone (Ay) Lets not kill the karma_**

 ** _(Ay) Lets not start a fight_**

 ** _(Ay) It's not worth the drama_**

 ** _For a Beautiful Liar_**

 ** _Flora: Can't we laugh about it (Ha Ha Ha)_**

 ** _(Oh) It's not worth our time_**

 ** _(Oh) We can live without 'em_**

 ** _Just a Beautiful Liar_**

 ** _Tell me how to forgive you_**

 ** _When's it's me how's ashamed_**

 ** _Aisha: And I wish I could free you_**

 ** _Of the hurt and the pain_**

 ** _Flora and Aisha: But the answer is simple_**

 ** _He's the one to blame_**

 ** _(Instrumental Break)_**

 ** _Chorus: Aisha, Aisha_**

 ** _Flora, Flora_**

 ** _Aisha, Aisha_**

 ** _Flora, Flora_**

 ** _(Hey)_**

 ** _Aisha: (Ay) Lets not kill the karma_**

 ** _(Ay) Lets not start a fight_**

 ** _(Ay) It's not worth the drama_**

 ** _For a Beautiful Liar_**

 ** _Flora: Can't we laugh about it (Ha Ha Ha)_**

 ** _(Oh) It's not worth our time_**

 ** _(Oh) We can live with out 'em_**

 ** _Just a Beautiful Liar_**

Everyone clapped and cheered. Aisha waved to Nabu, who wore a purple shirt, black pants, and purple vans. While Flora blushed.

After they got off stage, Flora saw Helia walking towards her. "Hey Flo."

Flora smiled and looked at him. "Hey Heels. You performing?"

Helia dramatically fainted. "No! She has found out!" He landed in Flora's arms, making her laugh. "I'm kidding, I wouldn't preform even if my life determined on it!"

Flora laughed a bit. "Ok!"

Suddenly Helia begin to get nervous. "Hey Flo? I was wondering if you could, umm you know, go to the movies with me tomorrow?"

Flora smiled. "Of course! Let me guess, guys to busy?"

Helia grumbled. "Yeah, Brandon has a Stella shrine in his room, it's annoying."

Flora dramatically gasped. "It exist! NIGHTMARES!"

Helia laughed.

"Yo ho! HELIA!"

Helia turned around. "Oh no."

A girl with lavender hair and yellow eyes waved at them. She wore a gold dress with an EXTREMELY low V-neck.

"Oh um... Hi Krystal." Helia said with a fake smile.

Suddenly she laughed. "What are you doing here with this London loser!" She laughed.

Flora glanced down.

"By the way Flora, HATED your singing, you sounded like a yam!" She laughed.

Helia gave her the death glare and grabbed Flora's hand. Tears were going down her face.

"Hey, calm down." Helia whipped away the tears.

"T-th-thanks He-Helia" she sniffed while rubbing her.

"No problem." Helia smiled at her. "I'll take you home."

Helia walked Flora to his car. While on the way home Flora fell asleep. Helia stopped at her house. He was about to speak to her until he realized she was asleep. He smiled and kissed her on the forehead. "Goodnight my love."

Helia walked out of the car. He open Flora's car door and unbuckled her seat belt and picked her up. Helia walked to the front door and used his index finger and rang the doorbell. Mr. Rosa opened it. "Helia? What a surprise."

Helia smiled. "I was taking Flora home and she fell asleep. Do you want me to carry her to her room or can you take her inside?"

Rollos nodded. "You can take her to her room. I can't carry her anymore." He laughed a bit, not wanting to wake her up.

Helia smiled and Rollos opened the door and gestured him in. Helia nodded a thank you and carried Flora to her room. Her room pink floral wallpaper with a computer desk, queen sized bed, a few plants, drawings, and a bookshelf filled with romance and mysteries. And William Shakespeare, of course. It wasn't the first time Helia's been in her room. They've had many hang outs and Helia's been in her room multiple times when they played hide and seek.

Helia placed his sleep flower on the bed and once again kissed her on the forehead. "Goodnight, my princess."

* * *

Flora yawned. "What time is it?" Flora checked her alarm clock and it read 8:00. Flora shrugged and walked out of bed and downstairs. She saw her dad cooking with Chef Benjamím, who only spoke Spanish.

"Hey Dad?" Flora walked next to her father.

Rollos smiled at her "Yes sweetheart?"

"What happened last night?" She yawned once more.

"You fell asleep while Helia was taking you home, be was nice enough to put you to bed."

Flora laughed a bit. "That explains why I'm skill dressed up."

Flora was about to head into the living room until Rollos stoped her. "Helia said that I had to remind you that you too were going to the movies later on tonight."

Flora gasped. "Oh my gosh! Thanks for reminding me!" Flora kissed her father on the cheek and ran upstairs.

Rollos snikered. "Kids."


	3. Confessions and Agreements

Flora walked out of her house wearing a white crop top with a black skirt and black knee stockings that went pasted her knee cap but below the skirt. She wore black heeled boots and a cute black hat. Her hair was down. She had on eye liner, mascara, white eye shadow, and nude lip stick. She felt like a hipster.

Helia drove his AMC Javelin to the front of the house. He wore a orange shirt and blue jacket with dark blue jeans and black vans. His long shaggy hair was in a low ponytail.

"Hey Floralina." He winked.

Flora frowned playfully. "Helia, I told you not to call me that. Besides, I'm getting a name change." Flora walked into the car.

Helia chuckled.

Flora looked at him while he was drving. After gazing at him for 10 something minutes she decided to talk. "So umm... what movie are we seeing?"

Helia smiled at her. "Well, the movie theatre is having the movies from the 90's back so I decided on the Titanic, if you don't mind."

Flora cheered. "Of course I don't mind Helia, I love the Titanic!"

Helia sighed in relief. Helia and Flora drove then drove to the theatre. They walked inside.

"Helia, what do want to eat?" Flora asked the blue haired male as they walked in line. Helia thought for a moment. "CHEESE PUFFS!"

Flora burst out laughing. "Helia they don't have cheese puffs here!"

"I was kidding you, I'll try some sours." Helia told the brunette, he meant Sour Patch Kids.

"Drink?"

"Sierra Mist."

Flora nodded. A lady with red hair and orange highlights greated them. She had light baby blue eyes and the movie theatre uniform. "Hello, welcome to the Cinema! How may I help you?"

Flora looked at Helia. "Ladies first."

"I'd like a watermelon Fanta with a large bucket of popcorn and Gobbstopers please."

The woman, who's name was Katherine, said. "Alright, how about you?"

"Sierra Mist and Sour Patch Kids."

The woman nodded. "Before you too pay would you like the couple's discount?"

Flora laughed nervously. "How much is the stuff?"

"$20.00."

Flora and Helia looked at each other. "Alright!"

* * *

Helia and Flora decided they'd stop by Magix Café before they went home. Flora ordered a peppermint latté and Helia ordered a chocolate bar.

Flora smiled at him. He had very lack of food choices. Despite that she loved him, even with his flaws he was always the man she fell in love with. She remembered the day they figured out that they were neighbour's. She was so nervous she didn't even leave the house for a week. Flora giggled a bit. She was so insecure.

"What is it Flo?" Helia asked as he finished his chocolate bar.

Flora looked at him and blushed. "Oh nothing. Just thinking about something funny."

After a few moments of silence Helia started talking again. "What did you think of the movie? I saw you crying through it all."

Flora nodded. "Its just a good movie. So romantic and heart breaking." Flora smiled a bit.

Helia nodded. "We better get home. Your Dad might have me for dinner if I get you home late." He laughed.

Flora smiled.

* * *

 _ **Day 5**_

Flora and Aisha walked into 1st Period Language Arts. Aisha was wearing a strapless ocean dress with light pink leggings and white boots. Her hair was in a low ponytail. Flora was wearing a pink blouse with green shorts. She wore black glasses. Flora usually wore contacts. Pink vans and her hair was in a side bun.

"So? How was the date with Helia Knightly?" Aisha asked as Flora and her took there seats.

Flora gazed out the window, looking at Aisha at the corner of her eye. "It wasn't a date Aisha. How are you and Nabu?"

Aisha sighed dreamingly. "He's the best. He calls every day and night to see if I'm ok. Even though he's so over protective I love him too much too much to leave him."

Flora chuckled and stared at her. "Who's the romantic now?"

Aisha grumbled at her and lightly shoved the brunette. "Shut up!"

A woman with blond hair and Brown eyes entered the room with a male and female behind her. The female had dark blond hair and brown eyes while male had dark brown hair and brown eyes. Both were wearing gothic clothes.

"Class, this is Selina and Anagan, there factual twins." Mrs. James stated, smiling at the two. "Selina, sit beside Aisha and Anagan, sit behind Flora."

Anagan looked at Flora and smiled wickedly. Selina noticed this. " _Here we go again._ "

After the class, Anagan walked up to Flora. "Hello, beautiful." He winked.

Flora smiled. She tried her best not to snap at him. "Uhh, Hi!"

"Flora right?"

Flora nodded. "Yes."

Anagan smiled, he leaned towards her, making her step back a bit. "Perfect."

Anagan snatched her hand and yanked her to the nearest janitors closet. The brunette hit something hard and groaned in pain. Anagan locked the door. "Now, sweetie, were gonna have some fun!"

* * *

Aisha walked around were she last saw Flora. She had missed class. Now she was getting worried. Flora would never miss a class. Nabu ran up to his girlfriend. "Aisha? What is it?"

Aisha looked worryingly at him. "Flora missed the last class and I'm-"

Suddenly a scream coming from the janitors closet breaker her sentence. Only Nabu and Aisha were in the hallway.

"Nabu," He looked at her. "Break the door."

Nabu smiled gladly. "I always wanted to do this." Nabu slammed himself into the door. It broke open to reveal Anagan holding a pocket knife an Flora in tears only wearing her bra and panties. "Aisha! Call the police and get the headmaster an headmistress!"

Aisha, terrified, ran. Nabu slammed Anagan into the wall. "They won't know! You have no proof."

"Says that security camera." Nabu point his index finger up towards the ceiling. "I hope you have a lawyer, bud."

Nabu quickly grabbed the brunette who was cut and bruised. She was terrified. Nabu sighed. " _What has he done to you._ "

Suddenly Helia came running down the hallway. He saw the brunette. "What happened to her!?"

"Ask him that." Helia stared angrily at Anagan and pinned him against the wall. "You better leave this school. Because I love her and you better watch out."

Flora's eyes opened up wide. "You...love..." Flora whispered in pain. "Me...?"

Ruining the moment Saladin and Farogonda came running down the hall. "Anagan!" Farogonda said angrily. "What have you down to this poor girl?!"

Soon after that, Anagan was expelled from the school and county. Although his sister was allowed. She was a good student so they had no problem handling her.

Flora was at her house. Helia was taking care of her while her parents were at work. The others would come soon.

"Helia." Flora asked. They were in her room watching The Vampire Diaries.

Helia smiled at her. "Do you need anything?"

Flora shook her head. "I just needed to asked you something."

Helia nodded. "Sure? What is it?"

"Do you love me?"

Helia dropped the remote and looked at her. It was like time had frozen in time. He then realised that he said he love her earlier that day, just not realising it.

Speaking of that. Flora noticed that Helia was quiet. "I understand if you don't feel the same way. It's fine, really."

Helia then answered. "I do love you Flo."

Flora smiled. "More then just a friend?"

Helia laughed. "More then just a friend."

Suddenly her smiled faded. "But let's not jump to anything yet Helia. I'd rather think this through if we are going to go out. I mean, our parents. Will something like this, you know, change the way they think of us?"

Helia nodded in agreement. "I was thinking the same thing. Maybe when were all together we can let them know if we can go out. Especially your father."

"True."

"But I want to do something before we both agree on this."

"What?"

"This." Helia leaned in and kissed her soft, delicate lips. Flora was at first shocked but soon returned it. After a few minutes they broke apart.

"I love you, my flower."

"I love you too, my love."


	4. Threats

I **won't be able to update the rest of this week. My BestFriend is coming over for ThanksGiving! But please enjoy this next chapter.**

* * *

Selina walked down the hallway, looking for the brunette. She wanted to apologize for what happened yesterday. Suddenly Flora walked down the hallway, grinning as if she won the lottery.

Selina noticed her. "Hey Flora!" Flora turned around and saw Selina running towards her.

"Selina?"

Selina stopped in front of her. "I just wanted to say sorry my brother. He goes crazy every once in a while."

Flora laughed. "It's fine Selina, it's not the first time it happens to women."

Selina shrugged. "By the way, do you know Andy?" Selina pointed to a male wearing a red shirt and white jacket with black pants and white shoes. He had black hair that covered most of his face.

"Bloom's Ex? Yeah? Why- OH! You like him?" Flora smiled.

Selina stared at the brunette wide eyed. "Bloom's Ex!? I didn't know they were dating?"

Flora chuckled. "Relax, Andy and Bloom decided to call it quits. They didn't have much in common so they broke up three months ago."

Selina frowned. "Is he dating anyone else?"

Flora smiled and shook her head. "No, but he likes you!" The brunette poked the blond making her blush.

"Nah, he doesn't-" Andy walked up to the brunette and Selina.

"Hey Flora, hello beautiful." He winked at Selina.

Selina blushed red and Flora giggled.

Andy smiles. "By the way, Flora? Have you told Helia you loved him yet?"

Flora nodded. "I did, but we need to get our parents permission. It's technically the law in my family." She laughed.

"So he does love you?" Flora nodded again. "Well good!"

"We better head to class." Selina interrupted them.

* * *

Krystal watched them and she went on fire. ' _I can't believe this! Helia and that loser will be going out faster then a snake could kill a person! I have to stop this! But how?..._ '

Helia then walked by. "Hey Flora!"

Flora, who was about to walk into her next class, saw him and smiled. "Hey Helia!"

"I just wanted to ask, are we going to tell them tonight?"

"Probably."

"Hey Flora! Hi Heeellllliiiiaaaaa!" Krystal waved.

Helia looked at Flora and whispered. "Help me."

Flora laughed. "Your on your own buddy!" And she skipped into the classroom, leaving a very upset Helia.

"Sooooo!" Krystal jumped in front of male. "Did you find a date to prom?"

"I did now, and its not you!" Helia walked inside the classroom. Leaving Krystal alone in the hallway.

 _'Thats it! Flora's got to go!_ '

* * *

Flora was in the hallway wearing pink and black dress with white tights and black heels. She wore her black glasses and a pink flower in her hair. She was on her way to lunch.

Suddenly someone or something yanked her into the SAME janiters closet. Wow, rough break.

"What the?"

"Listen well and listen good loser."

"Krystal?"

"Stay away from Helia you witch!"

Flora chuckled. "Why should I? He doesn't want you anyway."

Krystal slapped the brunette. "If you don't, I'll force the school to let Anagan back into the school, and his gonna get excited!"

Flora was hesitant at first. "But he practically raped me Krystal. There's no way he's coming back!"

"Watch your back Flora! Watch your back!"

Flora rolled her eyes and left. Once she got to cafeteria she spotted the Winx and Specialists sitting next to each other. Flora grabbed a chef salad, potato chips, a peach, and a mango smoothie. She walked over to the table and waved. (All of them are wearing Season 5 outfits expect for Flora).

"Hey Flora! Were you?" Stella crossed her arms.

Flora shrugged. "Bathroom." She lied. She didn't want to lie but she didn't want Helia to worry about it.

"Alright. But did you guys here about the Winter Ball?" Sky asked and everyone nodded.

"Sweet! We don't have to ask anyone!" Riven cheered, but Musa punched him in the arm.

"No, the guys have to ask the girls to the ball, if not, we won't go." Aisha smiled.

"And come up with something special while your at boys!" Flora laughed making the rest of the girls laugh also.

"Yeah ok." Brandon rolled his eyes.

* * *

Flora and Helia walked into Helia's house. Both of there parents were there. Rollos was wearing his a normal green shirt with blue jeans and white shoes. Alyssa was wearing a white button up shirt with a light purple vest and a purple skirt and black heels. Jasper, Helia's dad, dark purple raven hair with dark black eyes and was wearing a black shirt and white pants and black sneakers. Gretchen, Helia's mom, had raven blue hair and bright sapphire eyes. She wore a peach dress and orange shoes.

"Hi!" Flora smiled. The parents smiled back at the brunette and the raven haired.

Jasper smiled. "So, what is it that you wanted to talk about?"

Flora and Helia looked at each other and Flora blushed. The moms looked between the two. Alyssa and Gretchen looked at each other and smiled. "Did you too get together?!" The dad's glared at the woman they were married too.

"Impossible, th-" Rollos stopped and looked at his daughter, who wasn't declining it. He put his face in his hands. "Don't say it. Don't say it."

Helia smiled nervously. "Yes..."

Suddenly time stopped. All that moved was there parents expressions. Alyssa and Gretchen smiled. And Rollos and Jasper had there mouths hanging open.

"YESSSSSS!" Gretchen hugged her her son.

"Are you freaking kidding me?!

Rollos curled up in a ball. "Am I dreaming?"

Flora laughed and patted her dad's shoulder. "Afraid not Dad."

Jasper sighed. "We let you guys to out on one condition." Flora and Helia nodded. "No babies."

Helia stared at his father with a some what expression on his face while Flora was bright red.

Gretchen scolded Jasper and coughed a bit. "Well, I guess every things settled then! I suggest the Lynphea's head home. Rollos doesn't look to good."

Alyssa laughed. "We will. Have a nice afternoon!

* * *

 **Well, I hope you guys enjoyed that chapter! I will be back when I can! See ya!**


	5. SPECIAL ANNOUNCEMENT

**This is really quick you guys! For the past week I've been dead. So for the after this month, I shall be writing a series. Yep. I just have the name, which is _'The Power Within'_** **. Basically it's about the Winx and there crossover buddies. It's mainly about Flora and Helia and which ever couple I choose! I will be writing the story on my writing app so I will be offline of my stories for quite a while. But in the mean time please read stories from my favourites and favourite authors! Don't worry, I will still be reading FanFiction. Bye-Bye!**


	6. Loving You

**I'm so sorry I updated late. I need to apologize that I haven't updated in awhile. By the way, 'Evil Within' is finally out!**

* * *

Flora laid in her bed, crying and crying. It was all she could do, wet and freezing, she lost her shoe, and anything horrible that Krystal would. Do, she was right. She would get her back, and this is how it happened.

* * *

Flora, Bloom, Aisha, and Stella walked through NYC Mall. The Winter Ball was the next day and they didn't have time to waste. After shopping for hours, the girls decided to take a break at the food had a cheese burger from McDonalds. Aisha had a energy drink from the vending machine. Bloom had Chinese food from Panda Express. And Flora had something from the vegetarian menu.

"What are we going to do guys?" Aisha slammed her drink on the table. "The dance is tomorrow, and we have nothing to wear!"

Bloom laughed. "Stella mode!"

Aisha rolled her eyes. "Whatever."

* * *

After picking the dresses, Aisha decided to take Flora home since she had her drivers permanent. Flora gazed at the window, after Helia asked her to the dance she was so nervous.

Aisha soon noticed her expression. "So Flora? How did Helia ask you to the dance?" Flora turned around and smiled. "Well, I was walking to my locker to my stuff for chem lab, but when I opened it I saw roses and a pink sheet of notebook paper saying ' _PROM?_ '. The I turned around to see Helia, immediately I hugged him and told him my answer. You?"

Aisha smiled. "So me and Nabu were at the beach,-" Flora went wide eyed. "Don't ask, anyway, so he hired some to take me in a parachute that was hooked up to a boat. At about 400 feet I saw the word prom written on the sand, I went haywire and said yes a million times." The girls laughed.

Flora smiled. Aisha and Flora were very close to be honest. If it weren't for her, Flora would've lost her virginity to some maniac. Before Flora was apart of the Winx Aisha protected her some bullies, like Krystal. After some fights, the Winx allowed her in the group, but in order for that, she had to go into the boys lockeroom to steal deodorant. Luckily she wasn't caught. It turned out to be Helia's deodorant, and she returned it with no problem, expect a wide eyed Helia Knightly nearly committed suicide, mentally. Too him it was so embarrassing. Oh please, he wasn't me.

Pretty soon they arrived at her house. "See you tomorrow Flo!" Flora nodded and walked out of the car. Flora walked inside to realise her parents were asleep since it was a little late. Flora walked up to her room.

* * *

Flora woke up with a yawn. Scratching her head, realised she must've left something but what? _THE DRESS!_ She left it in Aisha's car! Flora snatched her phone and dialled her number. She answered. "Flora? What are you-"

"Aisha! The dress! I left it in YOUR car!"

"WHAT?!"

"Aisha, I need it, now!"

"Alright, I'll call the girls and get them over her ok!"

"Ok, see you!"

Flora walked into the bathroom and sighed at the sight of her hair. It wasn't bad, but it was tangled and messed up. Flora walked out of the bathroom to grab a black Coco Cola shirt with black booty shorts. Walking back inside, she undressed and stepped into the shower. Feeling the warm water on her skin, it reminded her of Helia...

She didn't know why or how. It's probably his warmth of heart, maybe? After 30 minutes Flora got into her clothes and walked downstairs. School was cancelled that day. She saw Bloom wearing a blue gown that had white sparkles. Her hair was in a high bun with a dragon clip. Stella was wearing a orange mini dress with a white belt wrapped along her waist. Her hair was down with curls at the ends. Tecna wore a purple dress that was ruffled at the bottom and plain at the top. Her dress showed the front of her legs and not the back. Her hair was straighten. Musa wore a red mini dress that exposed her left arm but covered her right. Her hair was in a braid. Aisha wore a blue and purple gown that sparkled her waist line. Her hair was all big and well curled.

"Flora? Are you wearing that?" Stella gasped.

Flora rolled her eyes. "No. Aisha?"

Aisha smiled and picked up a red bag. "Right here."

* * *

The Specialist waited nervously for the girls to arrive. They were all wearing black tuxedos with there signature colour tie.

"Guys. I'm done. I'm literally dying." Timmy panicked white Nabu patted him on the back.

"Here they come." Sky smiled as a limo pulled in.

Helia took a deep breathe. "Yep."

The limo stopped and the door opened to reveal the girls. It started from Bloom to Flora. Helia nearly lost consciousness once he saw Flora. She wore a tight pink dress that revealed her right leg and the straps wrapped around her neck. Her hair was curled with a bright pink rose in her hair.

"Hey guys!" Aisha smiled and hugged Nabu.

"Late, as always." Riven snickered as he linked arms with Musa.

"Lets get inside." Helia smiled at Flora.

Once inside the Winx saw the whole school in the gym. It was themed with red, white, and green. After dancing a bit, Musa and Flora took a break.

"Karaoke?" Musa smiled wickedly.

Flora panicked. "Musa..."

"Please?"

Flora grunted and she signed up for Karaoke. Flora walked to the chairs in the corner until stopped by Selina.

"Flora, can we talk, it's important." Selina and Flora sat down.

"What is it?"

"It's Andy! H-H-He's moving to LA!" Selina cried.

Flora gasped. "Oh my gosh! Selina! If he's moving you gotta tell him how you feel!"

Selina sniffed. "I love him Flo, I really do, but I don't want to hurt him..."

"You never know Selina." Flora glanced down. Then sat straight up. "I'll back you up, ok?"

The blond nodded and walked towards Andy, who was talking to his friend Mark. "Hey... Andy?"

Andy smiled at Selina. "Hey, what's up?"

Selina sighed. "Can we talk... alone?"

Andy nodded and they walked out of the gym. Flora prayed and walked back over to the chairs until... "Flora de Rosa?"

Flora took a deep breathe and walked nervously on stage. She saw her friends give her a thumbs. While Helia smiled and nodded. Flora smiled back.

 **Wit it this Christmas: By Ariana Grandé**

 **Come and kiss me baby**

 **We don't need no mistletoe**

 **We don't need no fireplace**

 **Boy, I'll keep you nice and warm**

 **Are you down for some of these milk and cookies?**

 **I'm down for loving, you'll be my drummer boy**

 **I'm the only drum that you gonna play**

 **'Tis the season for some love giving**

 **So I think you should give your love to me**

 **Baby let me know**

 **Are you with it? Are you with it?**

 **Are you with it this Christmas**

 **(Baby, let me know)**

 **Are you with it? Are you with it?**

 **Are you with it this Christmas**

 **We don't need no presents**

 **We don't need the kitchen**

 **We don't need them recipes**

 **You know I'm tasty like candy cane or gingerbread made with love**

 **Are you down for some of these milk and cookies?**

 **I'm down for loving, you'll be my drummer boy**

 **I'm the only drum that you gonna play**

 **'Tis the season for some love giving**

 **So I think you should give your love to me**

 **Baby, let me know**

 **Are you with it? Are you with it?**

 **Are you with it this Christmas**

 **(Baby, let me know)**

 **Are you with it? Are you with it?**

As the song ended, some thing fell on Flora head. Water. The school gasped as they Krystal laughing historically. "You little idiot! You should've believed me you little-" She stopped as Flora started to cry. She was still being bullied. They called her names and hit her. But they never humiliated her. Flora did the only thing she could do. Run.

Flora ran out of the gym and saw Niel in the front of school. Flora hopped in and told him to take her home with no questions. Doing as he was told, about half an hour later that's how she ended up crying. Flora ended up watching some Christmas movies. Her sister was at Jahara's house and her parents were doing some business back in London. So she was alone. A she heard a knock at the front door and moaned. Flora got up and walked downstairs. She opened the door to reveal Aisha and Helia. _What do they want?_

"Aisha, if you don't mind..." Helia turned towards the dark haired brunette.

"Ehh. I have to go home before curfew anyway." Aisha shrugged and walked to her car.

After she left, Helia pulled out the shoe Flora lost at the party. "I believe this belongs to you, my dear."

Flora smiled and grabbed the shoe. "Come on in."

Helia nodded and walked in. The couple sat down on the living room couch. "So... What happened after I left?" Flora crossed her legs.

"The principal suspended her for a month. They students were so angry at her the teachers call the principal to order it out, and they ended up kicking her out." Helia put a hand on top of her thigh.

Flora looked down. "I've been thinking Helia, what if... we weren't meant to be. I mean, after what Krystal did... What if-" The brunette was interrupted by Helia kissing her on her soft lips. His arms wrapped around her waist. Flora moaned through the kiss and placed her hands in his long stright hair. She then felt his tongue on her lips and she gladly opened her mouth for him to explore.

After a few minutes, they broke apart. "Flora." Helia used his thumb to create a C around her cheek. "No one can break us apart, not even the stupidest incident could change it. If you left me for another man I'd still love you. You are my everything Flora, without you I am nothing."

A few more tears went down her face that Helia kissed away. "I love you, my love."

"I love you too, dear poet."

* * *

 **What did you think?**

 **By the way, I noticed 'Evil Within' isn't getting its best views. If you want me too delete it fine. I won't mix expect that no one reviewed expect for SweetMemories1998. Which I'm thankful for.**


	7. Breaking Up

**I'm sorry I haven't updated. I was upset because my friend, Tanner, whose my age(12), and his sister, Madison (18), died in car accident earlier this week. It was rough.**

* * *

Flora and Selina sat in there last period class. Flora wore her glasses and wore a grey sweater with black leggings and grey boots with her hair in a bun. And Selina wore her common punk clothes with her hair in a high ponytail leaving out a few strands.

Flora smiled at Selina. "So? Did you tell Andy how you feel?"

Selina turned red. "Yes I did, he ended up interrupting a 5K marathon." Selina pulled her news app to show her.

Flora laughed a bit. Their teacher walked in. "Good mourning class."

The students rolled their eyes.

"Remember class, our Spanish test is Friday. BUT if one of you can speck Spanish or teach me something educational, I'll push it to next Friday."

Flora smiled and stood up. "Como" **(Say Again)**

The teacher raised a eyebrow. "Sabas a espanol? Pense que era italianos?" **(You know Spanish? I thought you were Italian?)**

Flora chuckled. "Es un error muy comun, realmente soy ambos." **(That's a very common mistake, I'm actually both.)**

* * *

"I didn't know you were Hispanic?" Selina said in shock as the two friends walked out of the classroom.

"I thought the skin would give it away, I guess-" Flora stopped and looked at a poster on the wall. Selina turned towards her saw what she looking at. "Flo-"

A few tears fell from Flora's and ran out of the school, ignoring her friends plea's.

 _Meanwhile..._

"Have you told her about the bet?" Nabu asked as he and Helia walked towards the Cafeteria.

"I'm planning to..." Helia said sadly.

"Whats up with her?" Nabu asked as a angry Selina walked angrily towards them.

She stopped in front of them. Helia saw her glare at him. "Selina? What-" He stopped, Selina's hand slapped him across the face. Helia hissed.

"How dare you use my friend as some kind of toy!" Selina yelled at him.

"What are you talking about?"

Selina held up the poster, it showed Nabu giving Helia money. On the bottom it said, _Flora was a bet?! Oh my!_

Helia looked down. "I refused to take the money Selina."

"Tell Flora that not me! She's heartbroken Helia!" Selina walked away.

* * *

Helia walked inside Flora's room. Flora was on her bed, crying in her chest.

"Flora..."

Flora looked up and looked at her knee's. "Get out."

Helia didn't move. "GET OUT!" She cried.

Helia breathed. "I refused to take the money, Flora."

Flora angrily got out of bed. "AND HOW DO I KNOW THAT HELIA!"

Helia remained clam, but felt tears in his eyes. "You don't Flora. And I don't care if you murder me for this, or punch me, or if I end up in the hospital. And even if you don't believe me Flora... I will always love you." And with that, he left.

 **The Next Day...**

Flora franticly searched for Helia. She found him with the Winx yelling at him. _Selina must've told them..._

Flora walked towards them. And she convinced them to leave for her to talk to Helia. Helia prepared for the worst.

"Helia," Flora sighed. "I thought it over, and I just need time. I'm just saying that we need to... take a break, you know. But we can still hang out, like old times." Helia smiled slightly.

"I understand that. But can I just kiss you one more time..." Flora felted tears in her eyes when he said that and nodded. Helia pulled her close at she cried. He kissed her more passionately then ever. Her tears were felt in the lip lock and neither cared.

As soon as they ended. Flora ran to her class.

* * *

 **I've been so busy lately. Georgia,USA is a loud house if you know what I mean. I'm also sorry this was short. I was tired.**


End file.
